In the Rain
by Saber Knight
Summary: On a trip during summer vacation, Yuuko and Hideyoshi find themselves caught up in a rain shower and find themselves having to seek shelter in an abandoned school building. Unfortunately for Yuuko, her brother is a bit sensitive to the cold.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka to Test or anything related to it.**

* * *

"Come on, Hideyoshi!" Yuuko yelled out to her younger twin brother as they dashed through the pounding rain that had just come upon them unexpectedly. Yuuko was leading the way with Hideyoshi behind her as she desperately looked around for some shelter, only to see nothing but the forest.

It was summer vacation, and she had tagged along with Hideyoshi on his club's little field trip (on invitation of the _president_, not Hideyoshi). For some reason, the club had decided to have a little 'test-of-courage' thing at night and she had somehow managed to get paired up with her twin though the drawing was random. Then, while they had been walking together, the rain clouds just rolled right on in and it started pouring_._

So, here they were, the two of them running through the forest with rain drenching their clothes and hair. Without warning, Yuuko suddenly heard her brother give a soft cry and then the sound of a splash sounded out. She stopped immediately, looking behind her and catching sight of Hideyoshi who was now sitting in a puddle.

"How about looking where you step from now on, Hideyoshi!" She told him, hurrying up to him and dragging him back onto his feet as he apologized. Not letting go of his wrist, Yuuko turned around, tugging him along. "Come on, we need to find some shelter."

"Yeah..." Hideyoshi muttered as his sister started running with him struggling to keep up with her.

* * *

Yuuko closed the door behind the two of them after dragging Hideyoshi inside. They were finally out of the rain after coming across an abandoned school building; and, for that, she was glad. Taking a look over at her younger brother, she saw that he was pretty soaked, especially with having fallen into that puddle.

"I'll go look to see if there's something we can make a fire in, Hideyoshi." She told him after she had led him into one of the classrooms. "Just make yourself comfortable here, and I'll be back soon."

"T-thanks..." Hideyoshi muttered, wrapping his arms around himself as he sat down on the floor, watching as his sister walked out of the room. Water dripped down from his hair and clothes as he patiently sat there, feeling only the wet coldness. He waited there for Yuuko, sitting on the floor and trying to squeeze the water out of his clothes. After what seemed like a long while, his sister finally returned.

"I'm back, Hideyoshi." She muttered, setting a metal bin down on the floor before looking around for something to use as firewood. "Just hold on and I'll get it going." She walked around the room, picking up some scraps of wood, and at times, tearing a few pieces off from the floor or wall.

Hideyoshi watched her, not feeling as cold as earlier even though the fire was yet to be had. Like him, Yuuko was also dripping with water and he wondered if she was as cold as him; though that was unlikely, considering he was more sensitive to the cold.

Now with an armful of firewood, Yuuko walked over to the bin and dropped it all next to the bin before reaching into her pocket and withdrawing a lighter that she had brought along (in case she needed to make a fire for whatever reason, though she did know how to make one without a lighter). She added a small amount of wood to the bin before lighting it, feeding it a bit more wood until it was at a decent size.

"There." She whispered mostly to herself, her eyes drifting up to look over at her brother. She caught sight of his drenched self and was reminded that she was also drenched and a bit cold from the night air. If either of them stayed in their clothes much longer, it would be inevitable that they would catch a col-

Hideyoshi suddenly sneezed, prompting Yuuko to action. "Hideyoshi, strip." She told him without warning, standing up to her full height with the fire casting an eerie glow upon her face.

Her brother blinked, a confusion and surprised expression starting to form on his face before he suddenly sneezed again. Seemingly starting to catch on to what she was doing, Hideyoshi stood up. "O-Okay, sis..." He muttered, turning his back to her as he began to take off his clothes.

"I'll try to find something to change into." Yuuko said, thinking of what she could find in an abandoned school building that they could wear. Curtains came to mind, and she immediately started looking for them. It wasn't the best thing to be had, but it was the only thing she could think of.

As his sister went off to find some curtains, Hideyoshi pulled his clothes off, his face a little red in embarrassment. Even though the only other person here with him is his sister, it just felt a bit... immodest to be taking his clothes off like this. But he just resigned himself to thinking that it was better to be a bit immodest rather than allowing himself to catch a cold.

Just as he was finished with taking off his undershirt, a cloth suddenly hit him from behind. "The curtains should keep us warm enough with the fire until our clothes dry and the rain stops." At his sister's voice, he looked over his shoulder at her, his face growing redder when he saw that she was also taking off her clothes.

Hideyoshi looked away from her, giving her her own privacy as he covered himself with the curtain. When he was finished, he glanced back at his sister to see if she had finished putting hers on. She hadn't yet, but it didn't take her long to catch up with him; and when she had, he retook his spot at the fire. Now out of the drenched clothes, and being close to the fire, he felt much warmer though the cold still bit at his skin.

Yuuko snuggled comfortably into the warm curtain, feeling quite nice despite her lack of clothing. She reached out towards the small pile of firewood, tossing a scrap of it into the bin before her eyes drifted back to her twin. She already guessed that he was still cold, and judging by how he was holding himself, she was right.

Unfortunately for her, her conscience wouldn't allow her to just sit around and do nothing (though she had _already _built a fire and got something dry to wear) as her brother shivered. Giving off a heavy sigh, she stood up and walked over to him, his eyes following her all the way.

Without a word, Yuuko sat down next to Hideyoshi, opening his curtain up as she let part of hers open. She scooted her body next to his, tugging his curtain around her as she maneuvered her own curtain around the both of them. The end result had the twins up against each other under the two curtains.

"S-sis...?" Hideyoshi half-asked, half-whispered as he looked at her, a blush appearing on his cheeks when he took notice of her body up against his. Along with the blush came a feeling of warmth spreading across him as he felt his sister's body heat. He couldn't help but to snuggle closer to her.

Yuuko turned her head and flaming cheeks away from him. "I know how sensitive you are to the cold, so I just couldn't leave you shivering here. I _had _to do something..." She muttered, an almost overwhelming feeling of embarrassment washing over her at her current situation.

Hideyoshi smiled at her, laying his head upon her shoulder. "Thanks, sis... I feel a lot warmer now that you're here."  
"I-idiot..." She whispered under her breath, his words making her blush harder.

As silence followed, Yuuko looked back at her brother who she was unconsciously allowing to rest his head on her shoulder. She looked over him, not being able to help but feel a little happy to see him looking so peaceful and comfortable. It was a nice change to how she usually kept him subdued.

"Hey... sis..." He began, opening his eyes partway as he looked at her.  
"Y-yeah?"  
"I'm glad... that I got paired up with you." He finished, his eyes closing again.

Yuuko continued looking at him, not sure on how to react to his words. Finally, a small smile tugged at her lips as she looked upon his peaceful face. "Same here..." She whispered, deciding that she would show some of her sisterly side to her brother instead of always acting like some kind of tsundere.

There was no response from Hideyoshi as he still sat there with his head upon her shoulder; and after a few moments, she realized that he had fallen asleep. She blinked, but smiled instead of getting a little annoyed that he hadn't heard her uncommon words.

"Idiot." She muttered, looking back towards the fire and reaching out and placing another piece of wood into it to keep the both of them warm.


End file.
